


10 Song Drabble Meme

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: 2PM, Big Bang (Band), Epik High, Super Junior, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rules:</p><p>1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like.<br/>2. Turn your music player on shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish it!<br/>4. Do ten, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Song Drabble Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my iPod is random. It says a lot about me, doesn't it? Lol, just prepare for randomness. Don't ask me why I did this >.

1\. Song = All I Want For Christmas Is You by My Chemical Romance  
Pairing = Henber  
  
Amber was just about to finish putting the tinsel on the tree when she heard Henry yell, "Shit!" She put the rest of the tinsel down and dashed to where she heard Henry's voice coming from, the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?" she asked frantically.  
  
"I burned the cookies, Bambi," Henry said in the most pitiful voice she'd ever heard. He was wearing a red and green frilly apron and holding a pan with a black lump of what probably used to be cookies with an oven mitt. Amber couldn't help but laugh at the sight.  
  
"Where's the gold star that says 'you tried' when you need it?" she smirked.  
  
2\. Song = ET by Katy Perry  
Pairing = Blohyuk  
  
"Isn't that insane?" Eunhyuk asked. When he didn't get a response, he tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Hyung-nim!"  
  
Tablo jolted awake, not realizing that he had fallen asleep in the first place. "What'd I miss?" he asked worrily.  
  
Eunhyuk frowned. "You said you'd watch the documentary with me!"  
  
"Oh." Then Tablo remembered why he'd fallen asleep on the couch next to Eunhyuk; they were going to watch the alien documentary on the History Channel tonight. "My bad."  
  
Euhyuk rolled his eyes, letting out a giggle. "Is this you getting old?"  
  
Tablo then took his turn to frown.  
  
3\. Song = Tear It Down by Camp Rock Cast  
Pairing = Kihae  
  
Kibum watched as Donghae's body moved, swift and perfect across the stage on his televison screen. His dancing skills definitely didn't change a bit, and he didn't expect any different from him.  
  
It was as if he knew Kibum was watching and wanted to torture him, because the he did a hip thrust, and Kibum lost his train of thought.  
  
He picked up his phone off the couch and typed a text message. He wasn't going to send it now, he'd do it later when Donghae would be sure to see it. You know, just to show his frustration.  
  
 _Fuck you and your hips, Hae._  
  
4\. Song = Sexy Free and Single by Super Junior  
Pairing = Kangteuk  
  
Leeteuk seeed to be especially hyper today, and everyone noticed - especially Kangin. He watched Leeteuk as he sashayed*(he didn't even know Leeteuk knew how to sashay) into the kitchen while humming something he couldn't quite make out. He followed him into the kitchen to hear him singing, "Sexy free and single, I'm ready to bingo!" while wiggling his but a little. Kangin snuck up behind him and wrapped arms around his waist, causing Leeteuk to gasp in surprise.  
  
"Oh!" he pratically sang. "Didn't see you there, Kang-bear!"  
  
"Hyung," Kangin laughed. "I think you need to switch to decaf."  
  
5\. Song = Glad You Came by The Wanted  
Pairing = Qmi  
  
Kyuhyun tries to tell Zhou Mi that he didn't do anything wrong, that he  _never_ did anything wrong. Still, his boyfriend sometimes just doesn't want to hear it.  
  
"I feel so unwanted sometimes, you know?" he said, tearing up a little. "I feel like it would've been better if I didn't enter any of your lives. Some of the fans would like it, for sure."  
  
Kyuhyun sat down on the bed and started petting Zhou Mi's hair. "Don't say that.  _I'm_ glad you came."  
  
"Well I know  _you_ are," Zhou Mi said, giving a light giggle. "But you're a biased opinion."  
  
"It's because I love you so much," Kyuhyun smiled, tapping Zhou Mi's nose.  
  
6\. Song = Dog Days Are Over by Glee Cast  
Pairing = Khuntoria  
  
Victoria thought school was boring as hell, as pretty much all teenagers do. She spent most of her days staring blankly at the teacher pretending to listen and doodling in her math text book (even though her teacher stressed that "these are seventy dollar books!"). Victoria had basically come to accept her mundane routine. She wasn't expecting excitement anytime soon - until the new boy came.  
  
He was handsome, that was for sure. He needed to get his eyebrows waxed, but that was fixable. The best part was, new boy sat right next to her.  
  
"My name's Nichkhun, by the way," he smiled brightly.  
  
Little did Nichkhun know, he just made learning a whole lot more fun.  
  
7\. Song = The End by My Chemical Romance  
Pairing = Baeri  
  
Even idols look in the mirror and don't like what they see sometimes. Seungri knew that all too well. He'd had self esteem issues since he was a kid, but they'd gotten worse since being in the public eye. He looked at the scar on his chin from when he fell face first on the concrete when he was sixteen. He remembered not caring about it at the time, but now he wishes he wasn't so stupid.  
  
Taeyang notices how Seungri is so self consious. He wants to say something, but he doesn't know what. His fear is that he'll spill his feelings by saying something like, "If you saw yourself through  _my_ eyes, you'd know how gorgeous you are." But he can't.  
  
So he watches Seungri, hoping that one day he'll undertsand why he hasn't said anything.  
  
  
8\. Song = For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optomistic by Paramore  
Pairing = Hanchul  
  
Heechul wishes he could shove it all in their faces. He wishes he could yell to all those girls he dated in High School, "Hey, look at my hot boyfriend!" But that's frowned upon, so he keeps quiet. He can't help but think, though, if only they could see him now.  
  
Bad kisser? Hankyung would beg to differ. Hankyung is always breathless when Heechul's through with him. The girl who said that to him in tenth grade obviously hadn't seen him at his best. From what he remembered, she wasn't even that pretty anyway.  
  
"Too feminine." That's not a problem for Hankyung, who calls him beautiful every day.  
  
Hankyung is perfect, and he wants to show him off to everyone. But since he can't, he'll keep letting them think he's too feminine and a bad kisser.  
  
9\. Song = Tsubasa by Alice Nine  
Pairing = Shimin  
  
"I want to know  _everything_ about you, Siwonnie," Sungmin said as he curled up on Siwon's lap.  
  
"You know everything already," Siwon laughed. "What more do you need to know?"  
  
"I don't know," Sungmin said whilst stroking his invisible beard in thought. Then, as if a lightbulb went off in his head, he asked, "What's your weakness?"  
  
Siwon raised an eyebrow. "Am I a super hero or something?"  
  
Sungmin slapped him on the arm. "No, dummy! I mean, what are some of your guilty pleasures? Your weaknesses?"  
  
"Well," Siwon said. "Baby animals, sad ballads, and Lee Minho dramas."  
  
"Lee Minho dramas? Really?"  
  
"Hey," Siwon shrugged. "You asked." *  
  
10\. Song = I'm a Loner by CN Blue  
Pairing = Yewook  
  
No one else does, but Ryeowook notices the boy that always sits alone in the cafeteria. Sometimes he's reading, sometimes he's napping, but he's always alone.  
  
He approaches the boy when he's reading through a magazine of some sort. He doesn't even bat an eyelash as Ryeowook sits down next to him.  
  
"Hi," Ryeowook says, trying to get the boy to talk.  
  
"I  like to be alone," is all the boy mumbles, not even looking up from his reading material.  
  
"Well..." Ryeowook thinks for a moment. "We can be alone  _together._ "  
  
The boy looks up at him for the first time, with a smirk Ryeowook will never forget.  
  
"I'd like that."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

* = I got the sashay thing from one of Laura's fics :p ([](http://black-goose.livejournal.com/profile) **[black_goose](http://black-goose.livejournal.com/))**  



End file.
